Love Me
by Blueladymare
Summary: When the kids of the countrys get old enough to learn who their parents are, they discover that many years of heartbreak have destroyed any chance to have their parents care for them. Can the countrys find love again and care for the kids they left behind
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter Warning: NA nothing bad ^^**

**Chapter Rating: K+**

Prolouge:

"Bring it!" A blond green eyed boy of about 17 wrestled with his younger brother. "You little brat! You can't touch me dude!" He laughed and put his brother in a headlock. "Jacob!" The younger boy whined tears in his blue eyes. "Yeah? You give up yet Oliver?" Jacob laughed and let him go and sighed.

Jacob Alfred Jones-Kirkland smiled at his brother and cracked his knuckles. Oliver Arthur Kirkland-Jones sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I'm going to kick you ass!" The 16 year old boy hollered and tried to wrestle his brother to the ground again. Jacob laughed and pushed him away. "Yeah like you could!" Oliver hissed. "You bloody idiot!" He said swinging at him.

"Hey you two knock it off!" Their mother came around the corner. Jacob smiled. He always thought it was funny how his brother and him looked nothing like their mother. She had long black hair and brown eyes, while Jacob and messy blond hair, and green eyes and Oliver had blond hair with a strange curl, blue eyes and bushy eyebrows. Jacob oftne wondered if they were even her real children. After all her name was Jessica Warrents. She had told them that theyr'e father's name was Jones-Kirkland or was it Kirkland-Jones?

Jacob waited till his brother had gone to the bathroom when he went to talk to his mother. "Hey...mom..." He asked. "Hmm oh yes Jacob?" She smiled. Jacob frowned at her sadly. "My birthday is in a few days..." He reminded her. She simply nodded. "You promised you would tell me who my father was when I turned eighteen." He said, his mother dropped the knife she was cutting salad with. "J-Jacob...I thought you gave up on that...man." She said darkly.

"I want to know..." He said. "I see...then on your birthday I will tell you." She said with out emotion in her voice. Jacob was about to say something when Oliver came back out. "So Jules and Lea said that they want to meet up later and go to the skate park." Oliver grinned and Jacob smiled. Jules and Lea were their best friends since fith grade. Jules Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy and his sister Lea Williams-Bonnefoy were twins of the age 16 and they both had blond hair and violet eyes. Lea wore glasses and was often soft spoken, and Jules was loud and you could say a flirt.

Sofia Feli Vargas-Beilshmidt looked out her window of the orphanage. She had spent her 17 years of life here, not knowing what was out in the world waiting for her. She resented her parents who ever they were for leaving her at the orphanage. Sure it was nice, she got her own room, the nuns were nice and she had to only behave and go to school. She turned her blue eyes on the kids playing outside and she sighed fixing her brown-red hair and missing the curl that bounced on her head.

She wondered what her parents looked like, her mom and her father...she wondered if she had any siblings too. But as often as those thoghts came into her mind, dreams came too, dreams that she waited for every night. But tonight she could not sleep, she knew that somewhere someone was crying for her...who?

**I hope everyone liked it ^^ I will work on the country's POV soon. Tell me what you think, the rating may go up because of later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay chapter 2! Please review!**

**We get to see the countrys now!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia.**

**Chapter Warnings: Launguge, Slight Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Chapter Rating: T **

Chapter 1:

_Eighteen years ago..._

Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig. The large german kissed the Italians neck sending waves of pleasure down his spine. "Germany..." Ludwig kissed Feli's lips. "Dont call me that.." He said. "Love..." Feli said which brought a smile to Ludwig's lips. "Yes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Feli just shook his head. "No...I just wanted to say it." He bit his lip as he felt his heart speed up. Feli pushed up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him. He wrapped his legs around Ludwigs waist and he closed his eyes as the German kissed his chest.

Feli woke up in slight pain but he ignored this as he looked down to see large musciler arms around his waist. He wiggled a

round to see his German lover asleep, his blond hair in his face. Feli smiled. Ludwig looked so gentle in his sleep, Feli kissed him and got up to take a shower.

The meeting hall was abuzz as normal, but this time most of all the countrys were admiring Alfred's slight bulging stomach. Arthur stayed by his love and smiled at everyone. Alfred lifted his shirt up a bit so Feliciano could see it better. "Ve~Do you know what it will be?" He asked excited. Feli wondered if Ludwig would want a child...most likely not. Ludwig watched Feli talk fast with Alfred, he could hardly ignore the large smile on Feli's face as he rubbed Alfred's tummy. Alfred smiled. "Its going to be a boy! The doctor said ina few months it will be born!" Alfred grinned.

Feli came back and frowned. "Feli? Whats wrong?" Ludwig asked a little scared of the young boys face of sadness. "Oh...I was wondering...would you like to have a child with me?" He asked tears in his eyes, hoping Ludwig wouldnt laugh at him. Ludwig was about to say something but Alfred whined about being hungry. "Again! We just ate!" Arthur argued with his boyfriend. Ludwig turned to Italy and nodded.

Alfred gobbled down his fourth burger and drank a large super sized coke. Arthur wrinkled his nose in disgust. "How crude..." He said. "I hope our child does not devolup these habits of yours." He said sipping on some had stopped at a fast food place and were now back at England's estate home relaxing in the garden. After finishing Alfred cleaned up and layed down on the grass his shirt opened so his stomach could feel the breeze. He felt his son kick him and he smiled, he was going to be strong. Arthur and him had already chosen a name, Jacob. Alfred placed a hand on his stomach and smiled. _Jacob...soon you will be with us..._ He fell asleep and Arthur placed a blanket over his love and fell asleep next to him.

_A month later..._

Alfred screamed in pain causing Arthur to drop his book. He raced to the bathroom where he stared at Alfred with wide eyes. "Iggy...My water just broke..." He said looking at him with large eyes. Arthur swore and helped Alfred into his car where he drove him to the hospital where a special doctor, who was already breifed with the...problem had been informed. Alfred screamed. "Arthur hurry up! He's coming!" He screamed. Arthur rushed Alfred to a waiting room where the doctor pushed Arthur out. "You'll be in the way." Arthur nodded and he decided to call the other nations.

_Present Day_

It was really funny how much Jacob was like his 'mother'. He had the same wild ideas and the same loud voice. He could be his 'mothers' twin except for there was no cowlick, glasses and he had his fathers green eyes. Jacob was looking through some magazines his mother would have killed him forlooking at. He had gotten them from his buddy Jules who had a whole stack hidden in his bedroom.

At that point Oliver was looking out his window as Lea came up the walkway. Oliver felt his heart beat a little faster, he did like her...but she was so shy and he didnt know if she loved him back...and plus her brother was a pain in the ass. He was always flirting with anyone, boy and girl. Jules said it must be in his genes, Oliver raised an eyebrow,or something in his _Jeans_. He sighed and let Lea and Jules in. "Hey." "Oh..H-hello." Lea smiled shyly at the tall boy. Jules snorted and made his way to Jacob's room with Lea in tow. They all decided to play games.

**Sorry short chapter again, but tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, stay tuned for Chapter 2 soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warnings: OC Slight Yaoi/Straight, Incest (bewteen cousins), Mpreg, Swearing**

**Rating: T**

_Eighteen Years ago..._

Arthur walked in to see his lover holding there newborn son. He walked over and placed a gentle hand on its head. It already had a good bit of blonde hair and it turned its green eyes towards its father. "His eyes..." Alfred said gently. Arhtur nodded and took his son from Alfred's arms sohe could sleep after the hard labor. Alfred closed his eyes and fell asleep. Arhtur grabbed a milk bottle and fed Jacob. He knew that this boy would be spoiled...Arthur knew he would do most of the spoiling.

_Present Day..._

"I like you alot Oliver..." Lea blushed. Oliver shook. "I have always liked you..." She said shyly, her cheeks turning red. Oliver thought how cute she was. He leaned down to kiss her. He wondered how soft were her lips. Oliver kissed her and got his awnser. They sat down on the couch.

Oliver had his arms around Lea on the couch as they made out. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she gladly accepted it as she tried to unbutton his shirt. He found it hard to resist her, her glasses were starting to fog up and he took them off and looked into her pretty violet eyes. He grabbed her by the waist and led her to his bedroom just down the hall.

Lea took control, much to the surprise of Oliver. She pushed him onto the bed and crawled onto him. She bit at his neck and he groaned as she pressed her knee in between his legs. "L-Lea...I never knew you were so controling." He smiled excited. Lea bit her lip and looked at him. "I..." Before she could say anything a loud moan came from down the hall. Lea's eyes widened as she heard Jacob's voice hollering at her now hollering brother. "What?" She started to ask but Oliver turned on the radio to drown out his brothers moans.

Oliver grabbed Lea and forced her under him where he took off his shirt. Lea ran her hands on his chest and grinned. "We...we cna do this?" She asked concern in her eyes. He nodded and undid her blouse kissing her.

Jacob heard the music down the hall but he could hardly focus because of the boy who was crawling over him with his lips. "Jules..." He gasped. Jacob had never thought himself 'gay' but he had feelings for Jules that he never knew were possible. He panted, his legs over Jules shoulders as he fucked him. "Jacob stop squirming." He hissed darkly. Jacob nodded and complied.

_Seventeen years ago..._

The blond haired boy crawled over to his sleeping father. Arthur had fell asleep reading a sherlock holmes book. Alfred came around the corner and scooped Jacob off the ground and close to his chest. He looked over at the crib were the new born Oliver layed asleep with a stuffed teddy bear. Alfred smiled and then heard the door knock and he ran to get it with Jacob in tow.

"Bonjour mon cher!" Francis came in and grinned holding his baby boy and Matthew was holding there baby girl. "How is everyone?" France said loudly, this woke up the baby who started to cry. Alfred was about to get the baby when Arthur came in with him and frowned. "Could you be less loud?" He said. "Oh..H-hello..." Matthew whispered. "Hey there bro!" Alfred grinned and Jacob looked at the bundle in Francis arms.

"So Francis bud, can you stay with Arthur and the kids, I realized we are out of milk." Alfred said sadly. Matthew smiled. "I will come..." He whispered and Alfred grinned. "Great!" He put Jacob on the gruond who crawled to his dad. "Bye, I'll be right back Jacob." He then kissed Arthur and Oliver.

"Adieu, revenez en toute sécurité." **(Good bye, come back safe)** France took his daughter and waved at Matthew who tripped becausehe was looking at his lover. "S-sorry." He said grabbing onto Al's arm and getting back up.

Francis was playing with Lea who giggled at her father. "Oh...Mon cher!" He grinned. Arthur had put in a Barney movie for Jacob who watched it and sang along. Personally Arhtur hated that things sound. The phone rang, and Arthur ran to it. Francis watched him go then frowned seeing Arthur's eyes grow wide. "What do you..." The phone fell from his hands and he fell into a dead faint. Francis hollered and ran to Arhturs side. He grabbed the phone. "Sir? Sir?" A woman on the other side said. "Who? Whats going on?" Francis asked. "Im sorry sir...I was just telling that his husband and his husbands brother...were just pulled from a car accident...they didn't make it." France felt his heart shatter. "Matthew?" He asked sadly and he started to cry. He let the phone fall from his hands and he looked at Jacob who had crawled back and looked at him. "Is mommy okay?" The boy asked. Francis broke and cried on the chest of his friend.

**Cliff hanger! Review please! what happened? What will happen to the kids? So many questions! I hope you enjoyed this! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Thank you to everyone who has left messages! I hope to get more reviews soon! Please comment/fav. thank you!**

**Warning: Attempted Suicide, Swearing**

**Rating: T**

Francis stood there in shock at the funeral. All the nations were present, but they were mostly there for Alfred...not Matthew. Francis stood next to the casket and looked at his former lover. "Mon Cher...what will I do?" He asked him as he placed a hand on the corpse's cold cheek. How many times had Francis kissed the same cheek when the boy was alive? Francis leaned down and gave it one last kiss. The cold skin touching his lips sent chills down his spine. "Tu es si froide..." (_Your so cold)_ France frowned before getting up as they closed the casket.

England stared at the casket holding Alfred and he felt his heart break even more. He was gone...Arthur could hardly hear anything around him, no sounds, no feeling other than his aching heart. He hardly noticed when his brother Scotland sat next to him. "Arthur?" The Scott asked gently. Alfred broke down and cried like a child on his brothers shoulder. "He's gone!" He cried. Francis looked over at the brothers in pity.

Arthur stumbled into his house drunk. His brothers had taken him out drinking to forget about the day. It had not worked. Arthur swore loudly as he tripped over a stool. "Motherfucker!" He made his way to the kitchen and found a long sharp knife. "You..." He fell to the ground with the knife and stared at it with a confused look on his face. What was he doing with the knife? He really wasnt going to kill himself was he? He had two boys to take care of...both reminded him of the times he hared with Alfred. Arhtur couldnt take it. He cut his wrists and fell to the ground in a drunk faint.

Jacob looked at his father and started to cry. "Pa...Pa..." He tried to speak his first word and wake up his sleeping dad. "Where...ma..." He cried. First his mother didnt come back, now his dad wasnt responding. There was a knock and Jacob saw his uncle Scotland running in. "Oh shit!" He swore and scooped up Jacob before calling an ambulance.

"The economy is on a downward spiral in both America and Canada. Both country's have been affected by large natural disasters, including a major nucluer meltdown in the America midwest..."

"America?" Arthur woke to the sound of the world news. "Oh...your awake!" Ireland looked at his brother and smiled. "Conas atá tú?" (_How are you?)_ Ireland asked. Arhtur looked at his wrists to see them bandaged. "Im not dead?" He frowned. Scotland shook his head. "You fool!" He scoffed. "They took the kids away." Arthur shot up in the bed and looked in shock at this. "Why?" He asked.

"They find you an unfit parent..." Francis came in the door, unshaven and looking as if he had not slept in a while. "I gave my two up too...they remind me of Matthew.." He frowned. Arthur grew angry. "Get out..." He hissed in a low voice. Francis looked shocked and so did his two brothers. "OUT!" Arhtur screamed and the others ran out.

**Sorry for short chapter, wanted to show how Arthur reacted to Alfreds death^^ next up is more about the kids and GerIta! Yay please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHapter 4**

**Warnings: Swearing, Suggested Yaoi**

**Rating: T**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! Heres a cookie for you! And no they were not made by England ^^ or his kids.**

**England: Hey!**

**I do not own Hetalia and never will!**

"Oliver...OLIVER!" Jacob threw a skittle at his brother who was currently tying tongues with Lea. "Ugh...gross man not in public!" Jacob said throwing another skittle this time hitting his brother on the eyelid. "What the fuck Jacob? Cant you tell Im busy you git?" He hissed. Jacob snickered and threw another skittle in his brothers mouth. "Taste the rainbow Oliver!" Oliver started to wrestle with his brother on the ground.

"Hey! Knock it off! The only person allowed to wrestle with Jacob is me!" Jules winked at the boys and Olver rolled his eyes and sat back down next to his girlfriend who was staring at the two with interest. "You two get along so well." She said. Jules sat down on Jacobs lap...on purpose, causing Oliver to hiss in an attempt to protect his brother.

Jacob laughed and pushed Jules off who grabbed the magazine Jacob was reading and he flopped down on the bench, feet in Jacobs lap. "So...you talk to your mom yet?" He asked reading over an article about stress. He frowned and looked at the cover, _Womans World _"Serously?" He asked. Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "Our mums and yeah we did." Oliver said frowning at the boy. "And?" Lea asked this time. "She said it was fine..." Lea smiled and clapped her hands. Jules fistbumped Jacob who a minute later locked tongues with him.

Lea sighed and took Oliver away from the two boys. She got a text and she looked at it smiling. "Oh cool." She responded with a fast text. "Whos that? Your 'pen'pal?" He smiled. Lea nodded. "Yeah she was seeing if you guys were coming." Oliver smiled. "Is she nice?" Lea nodded. "Yeah...She just...has some problems..." She bit her lip.

Anastasia sat on the bench when four blondes came up to her. She turned her red eys on them and frowned. They were looking for someone? Anastasia checked her phone messages and she realized that the only girl in the group was her friend Lea. "Oh...Lea..." She said smiling. Lea ran and hugged the girl. She was tall and had sandy blonde hair with crimson red eyes. She gave the three boys smiles and heard Jules complain. "Oh no not the creepy girl!" He mumbled.

Anastasia giggled. "Its nice to see you too! And are these your friends da?" She said in a thick Russian accent that made Olive and Jacob shiver from the cold even though it was sunny out...or was it the way she smiled. Like she could hardly wait to get them alone and do something horrible to them.

"Anastasia lives with her aunt Natalia. They moved here from Russia when Anastasia was five." Lea explained as they made their way to Anastasias house. "Oh by the way, Anastasia and her aunt are bat shit crazy." Jules whispered to Oliver and Jacob. "Da, my aunt says my father had problems too!" She giggled hearing them. Jules and Jacob's faces grew pale but Oliver smiled back. "Really? Why do you live with your aunt, Anastasia?"

"Call me Ana!" She pushed a long lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh...my aunt kidnapped me." She smiled happily like it was a common occurance. "Uh..but shouldnt she be arrested?" Oliver asked. "Nyet, my father told her she could keep me." She smiled. "He was too busy with some other buiseness." She smiled and skipped up to a large dark house. Oliver stopped and Jacob ran into him. "Holy shit...is that the munsters mansion?" He mumbled at the dark trees growing and darkly painted house. He even noticed this side of town had clouds looming over when he swore it had been sunny on the otherside of town.

They walked up to it and the door slammed open a young woman in ablue dress and bow in her hair staring at Ana. "Who are they?" She asked. Lea smiled. "Hello Miss Natalia!" Natalia smiled at the familer face. "Oh how are you Lea? Is that your brother? And who are these two young men?" _They remind me of two Western Countrys. So do you two. _She frowned thinking of that life she had given up to take care of her brothers daughter. "I'm...Oliver and thats Jacob." Oliver said and Jacob simply waved. "Oh...well come in! I was just making some Khalva." She motioned them to come in.

Anastasia ran to the kitchen and smelled the freshly made Khalva. "Hmmm...smells good Aunt Natalia!" She smiled and hugged her Aunt who smiled. Jacob looked aronud the house. It was clean, and looked pretty normal,of course there could be a dead body in the closet somewhere. "Well lets sit down!" Natalia brought out the food and set it on the coffee table and sat down on a large chair.

Oliver sat next to Jacob while Lea sat with Anastasia and Jules who was not please to sit with the 'freak'. Natalia sighed and sipped some tea. Jacob waited for her to speak.

"You want to find out about your parents?" She asked. And all of them even Anastasia nodded there heads.

_Seventeen Years ago..._

"Ve~" Italy giggled and played with his newborn daughter Sofia. She giggled and grabbed at his curl. Italy laughed. "No! Piccola Mia! Daddy only gets to pull that." Germany sighed and watched his husband and daughter. "Feli...don't tell her that." He said looking back at his book. Not surprisingly it was on how to raise a child, he wanted to go by the book.

Italy put her back in her crib as she grew sleepy and she fell asleep. He flopped down onto Germanys lap distrupting his reading. "Do you want to pull it?" Italy giggled into the Germans shoulder. Germany threw his book on the coffee table and gently played with the curl. Italy moaned into his neck and kissed it. Germany pushed Italy into the couch kissing him.

_Sixteen Years ago..._

"Fuck!" Prussia hollered as he stubbed his toe trying to reach his crying child to feed her. "Ты в порядке?" Russia asked waking up. Prussia swore under his breath, he was trying to not make a sound so he wouldnt wake up the sleeping Russian. "D-da..." He said trying to use the Russian he knew. "Go back to bed..." He whispered and finally reached his baby. She looked up at him with red eyes. "Hello..." He cooed and warmed up some baby formula before feeding her. She drank it without another sound and after a good burping she fell asleep in Prussias arms. He sang a soft lullyby in her ear in German and eventually fell asleep holding her.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Rating: T**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**I have decided to have a whole chapter on the couples and their kids before the kids were given up.**

_Fifteen Years ago..._

"Sofia!" Italy tried to grab the three year old who was running through the house to get the door. "Cousin Alejandro is here!" Sofia giggled at her mother as he pulled her into a hug and opened the door. Italys brother and Spain were on the other side with their son Alejandro Lovino Vargas-Fernandez was holding they're hands and looked up at his uncle.

Germany came around the corner and smiled. "You are the first ones here...you know your early right?" He said. "Si! We wanted to see the birthday girl!" Spain smiled at the girl who hid shyly in her mothers neck. "Oh its okay..." Italy patted his daughters head. "Yeah whatever..." Romano huffed and walked in. Spain followed after with Alejandro who looked around at his Uncles' home.

"Hey dont close the door on the awesome us!" Came a highly annoying voice from the other side of the closing door. Italy opened the door to see Prussia walking with his little girl Anastastia and Russia. "Look! She started to walk since the last time you guys saw her! Kesesese!" He said and lifted the girl into his arms as he entered the house. Russia smiled at Spain and Romano who backed a little away from him. "Kese?" Anastasia looked up at her mother who ruffled her hair. "Yeah! Thats it my awesome girl!" He laughed and saw Germany. "Hey Bruder!" Prussia stood up and gave his brother a quick hug before ruffling his hair too. "You look better without it so stiff looking!"

Germany ignored this and took Sofia from Italy who ran to check on the cake. Romano went to talk to Italy too. Prussia just wanted to see the cake. This left Germany, Russia, Spain and the kids alone with each other. The toddlers seemed to feel the awkward silence between their fathers so Sofia got down from her fathers hold and took Anastastia's hand and Alejandros and led them to the living room. Russia excused himself as he went to get the gift they had brought for Sofia.

Romano ran past and he got in the car to get the cupcakes that Spain just had to get for the party. Spain placed his and Romanos gift on the coffee table and went to check on his best friend and Italy. Germany smiled and walked over to the three kids playing. "How is everyone getting along?" He asked looking straight at Alejandro who was known to make trouble.

Before Germany knew what had happened he was thrown over the kids in a blast from the kitchen. Sofia and Anastastias started screaming. Alejandro was passed out and Germany had something metal in his skull blood was running down his face. Russia came in and grabbed the kids pulling them from the house as a fire started in the kitchen.

Germany and Spain hollered for the three men but no sound was made. Germany kicked down the burning door and froze in horror. The whole kitchen was in flames and destroyed. And in the middle was Italy. His body was twisted in a horrible way and Germany knew he was dead. He fell to his knees hardly noticing Spain screaming next to him and Russia trying to get to Prussia. All of them were pulled away by firefighters before the whole house caught fire. The stood there in shock as the fire was put out and the bodies were taken out of the wreckage. Germany kept thinking, _Why Gott? Why him?_

_Present..._

England paced the corridors of the palace waiting for the Queen to see him. The whole damn country of America was wanting to release themselves from English rule. If only they knew why the English had taken over again a decade and a half ago. If they only knew the man that was the personification of America...Alfred ...if only he hadnt died. England closed his eyes and stopped pacing. His heart ached for that man but he pushed that feeling away as he was escorted to the Queen. His tears had run out years ago...know his heart was dried and he knew he would never love again.

France stared up at the ceiling. He was reclining in his bed and was thinking about all the times him and Canada had been in the same bed...all those nights they stayed up...all those times they had made love. France closed his eyes and prayed for Canadas soul...were ever it was. France wished that he had been a better man for Canada when he was alive..but that was over...now he beat himself up for letting his twin children go. He wondered how they were doing...

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter the kids again and they meet Alejandro, Sofia and Sakura...any guesses on who Sakuras parents are? XD comment please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Warnings:**

**Rating:**

* * *

><strong>I do not own Hetalia!<strong>

_**Sakuras POV**_

Sakura frowned and looked out her bedroom window. He eighteenth birthday had just came and gone, leaving her with a letter from her...parents. Sakura had never known she was adopted, and now that she knew...she really didnt know if she wanted to meet the couple that gave her up.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was getting tired again, she always got tired mid-morning, mid-day, evening and night. Her 'parents' joked she was like the cats she kept. She would just shrug her shoulders and go back to napping.

Sakura decided to open the envelope. A picture fell from the slit she cut and she frowned. Was it a picture of her parents? She wondered before turning it over and looking at the couple in the picture.

It was of two men, which surprised Sakura a bit, the smaller one was Asian and wearing a kimono, while the taller one was holding a cat, and had darker skin. His face seemed almost like he was half asleep. Both were holding each others hands which told Sakura they were together.

Sakura frowned and looked at the letter.

_Dear Sakura Honda,_

_This was to be given to you on your Eighteenth birthday. The picture is of me and your father, Kiku Honda, the man in the Kimono. When you were born I was happy that you took your looks from him._

_I am Heracles Karpusi, your other father. I am the one with the cat...I wonder if you got my strange onssesion with cats or the odd need to nap all the time...or perhaps you turned out more like Kiku, quite and reserved..._

_I want to meet you...but I do not think that is a good thing...there are many things you need to know, things I will try to explain in this letter..._

_First, We did want you, both Kiku and I...but after Kiku's death I coudlnt care for you anymore...once I fell asleep and you went exploring, I couldnt find you for a few hours. It took one of the cats to find you..._

_Second, this will seem as a shock...Im a country...The country of Greece to be exact...Now I know this may seem strange to you but...its true..._

_So was your father, He was the personification of Japan. A very kind man..._

_Third...if you are still reading this, there is to be a meeting only a while away at one of Americas old houses. England wants to stay there so everyone can remember the ones that died..._

_Please...I want to see my daughter...Sakura...please go to the adress I sent you..._

_Your Father,_

_Heracles Karpusi_

Sakura finished reading it and frowned. No way...although she did take naps and like cats...but that could be anyone! _I mean I cant be the child of two countrys...can I?_

Sakura decided that she would go, there was nothing to lose right? She looked at the date and frowned. It was the day after tomorrow...she sighed. She got up to feed the cats and think.

_**Olivers POV**_

Jules and Lea were on the edge of their seat waiting for the woman to talk. Jacob frowned tapping his finger on the couch side. Anastasia was the only one that seemed calm, she twirled her hair in her finger and seemed to be thinking.

"Well tell us!" Jacob screamed and Oliver jumped from the disturbance in the silence. Oliver sighed but leaned forward as Natalia started talking.

"Your parents...this may seem strange to you but...are countrys...or some were countrys..." She said and all the kids looked at her in confusion.

"No..." Jacob scoffed. "Thats not possible..."

"Jacob and Oliver Kirkland-Jones born to the personifications of England and America, Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F Jones." Natalia said. She moved her gaze to Jules and Lea. "Jules and Lea Bonnefoy Williams. Born to the personifications of France and Canada, Francis Bonnefoy and Matthew Williams."

"And my little neice..." Natalia smiled. Anastasia frowned. "Anastasia Beilschmidt-Braginski, born to the personification of Russia and Prussia, Ivan Braginski and Gilbert Beilschmidt." Anastatia smiled.

"Wait wha-" Jacob started but was cut off by Natalia. "Of course if you want to meet your parents...the countrys will be a few hours drive from here staying at one of Americas old houses...The others are thinking its about time you met your parents...of course your parents wouldnt know..." Natalia smiled.

"Of course!" Anastasia jumped up clapping her hands together. Oliver and Jacob looked at each other. "Are you sure you arent going to get us out there and murder us?" Jacob asked then Oliver hit him. "We would love to come." Oliver hissed. Why didnt his brother see this could be a great oppurtunity, what if Natalia was telling the truth?

"By the way Natalia, how do you know about these countrys?" Oliver asked.

"Oh...Im Belarus." She said sadly.

**Thanks for reading, sorry for short chapter! See you next time! Please review!**


	8. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
